


Raw

by Morethancupcake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, First Time, Insecurity, M/M, Morning After, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "In the morning, Bruce pretends he has a meeting, and leaves with just a text, Tony still asleep on the other side of the bed."





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

> Science Bros Week Day 2 !
> 
> Little to no editing ! Again, remember English isn't my first language before you decide to burn the witch for all the typos.
> 
> Cross Posted on Tumblr
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/176238710704/raw

In the morning, Bruce pretends he has a meeting, and leaves with just a text, Tony still asleep on the other side of the bed.

He spends a long time under the shower, trying to understand how, somehow, his whole body now seems new, fresh, not really his.

He feels raw, unsure of himself, and when the water turns cold, he steps in front of the shower, and tries to see, if people can see it now, if there's anything changed in him.

“I love a man.” he says, watching his eyes. “I love Tony.” He doesn't flinch, it's nothing new, he's getting used to that particular truth. “I... had sex with a man.” He feels himself blush, and stutters a little. The last sentence is whispered, because of the tears in his eyes, closing his throat. “I made love to a man.”

He goes back to the safety of his bed.

 

He feels stupid, young, unsure. He doesn't know, what makes this different. Why spending the night in Tony's bed changes something so deeply buried in himself. 

He's been the one courting, he's been the one going out of his way to grab the other man's attention, so why, now.

He feels like a kid, he feels maybe even more vulnerable than he had felt had fifteen, following a beautiful girl in her bedroom.

 

Tony calls during his nap. He doesn't sound like his usual self, a little worried, maybe, not sure if he's supposed to back off. Bruce can only imagine what he must be thinking, waking up alone after their night, and he wants to comfort Tony, to tell him his feelings are the same, he's still stupidly in love, but he feels so raw.

He texts him, and Tony promises to be there soon.

 

He uses the key Bruce gave him few months ago, and goes to the kitchen first. Bruce follows him from the safety of the cocoon of blankets he made himself. The shoes Tony drops near the door. Something in the fridge, a bag on the countertop. He stops in the bathroom, and when he finally opens the door, Bruce feels tears in his eyes at the worried eyes, the faded sweats.

Tony gather him, blankets and all, and Bruce shakes silently against his chest.

 

Tony hands him the cold tea he bough on his way, and Bruce still feels small, and unsure, but Tony rests next to him, his fingers playing in his curls. 

It's soothing, in a way he thinks he could get addicted to.

“I don't know why I'm feeling this way.”  
“It's never easy.” Tony's lips stop at his forehead. 

“How was it, for you ?” Bruce gets closer, if possible, and traces Tony's collarbones with the tip of his fingers. He's still amazed he's allowed to touch, he's still amazed Tony lets him.

“Complicated. I remember thinking I could just forget about it, forget it ever happened. And then I met a guy I fell in love with, and it suddenly became really real and terrifying.”

 

They watch a few movies, and Bruce tries to calm himself, tries to leave a small space between them, not to crowd Tony too much.

 

They're putting away the leftovers when Tony asks.

“I need you to tell me what you want from me. I can go back to being your friend. It'll be weird for a couple of weeks. Months. But I can, if that's what you need. I can also leave you alone completely, if that's what you want.” Bruce is too stunned to answer. He can't picture a day without Tony. He doesn't want to. “Some people want to explore. I'm not sure I can watch you date around, but apparently I'm supposed to be understanding, and...”

“I don't want anyone else.” Tony's body is strong against his, warm. He lets his fingers go to the happy trail he discovered last night. The happy trail he's obsessed with. Tony's body is amazing, and he's sure there's many other places that will make him blush. He wants to discover them all, to savor them one by one.

“I don't want you to go to anyone else.” Tony closes his eyes, and rests his head on Bruce's shoulder. He's tense, he's shaking a little, and Bruce wants to apologize for the worry, for the insecurities he has, still. 

“I don't know what you need from me, Big Guy.”

“I just need you, for now. I just need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you liked it enough to consider leaving me kudos and nice comments ! It makes my day :)
> 
> While I have your attention, please remember to drink regularly, and to stay in the shade.


End file.
